Forum Challenge Book
by XxBlueWillowTreexX
Summary: This is where I keep all of my NerdClan, MuffinClan, etc. Please review and enjoy! 3 Rated T for violence on some of them. And kitting. And... You get the idea.
1. NerdClan Challenge 1

**Hi, this is my book of challenges! This challenge is for the amazingly awesome NerdClan- Go join them. Now. Or I will write your name in this random book I found on the street. *shows you all a black book with white letters on the front spelling: Death Note* Enjoy, and you're gonna die in 40 seconds if you don't join NerdClan! 3**

You'll Regret This - NerdClan

"Last one there is a slow-slug!" Featherkit taunted, running towards the entrance of the camp.

"No fair!" Whitekit panted, running clumsily and slowly after his sister.

"Featherkit, Whitekit, get back here," Dawnsky, their mother, mewed softly to her two kits, her gaze hardening as she looked at her son.

"Hey, Whitekit, I'll race you back to the nursery! Oh, wait, you're a slow-slug!" Featherkit taunted in her soft sing-song voice.

"Dawnsky, I'm hungry!" Whitekit mewed, his soft, ginger-streaked white coat bristling at his sister.

Dawnsky rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but I still don't understand why you can't get your own fresh-kill!" She snapped, her amber eyes cold as ice at her least favorite kit.

Whitekit blinked his amber eyes gratefully, ignoring that last bit completely and slowly trotted to his mother. He clumsily plopped down next to her mottled brown-and-ginger belly, expecting her to get up and grab him some fresh-kill, but instead, she stayed there.

"Mom, what about the fresh-kill?" Whitekit asked.

He stood up, his fur on end, as his mother bristled angrily. He was afraid to look into her eyes, knowing the cold anger he'd see if he did.

"Didn't you hear me?!" She growled, "Get your own fresh-kill!"

Surprised, Whitekit shot up and padded to the fresh-kill pile. He hated his mother. He hated his sister. But most of all, he hated himself. _Why am I so stupid?,_ he asked himself, _Why does everycat look at me like I'm some sort of burden?_

When his father was alive, he would've comforted Whitekit, telling him that he wasn't stupid, and that all the other Clan members were the stupid one. And Whitekit would curl up next to his father and fall asleep, listening to his father's soft purrs.

_But he's not alive anymore..._ Whitekit thought sadly, remembering the time Darkpaw had told him that his father was killed in battle without a single spark of sympathy in her green gaze.

_I'll get them one day... I'll show them why I'm more special than they think!_ He thought, but immediately dismissed the thought. _No, what am I thinking?! No loyal Clan cat would ever do that! Instead, I'll get my respect by being the best warrior ever!_

* * *

"Featherpaw, Whitepaw!" The Clan chanted, though none of them were looking at him, all at Featherpaw. But Whitepaw didn't care. He was an apprentice!

"Meeting dismissed!" Echostar yowled, her tabby pelt shining golden in the sunlight.

Whitepaw jumped off of the high-stone, his white pelt gleaming. He proudly padded to his mentor, Blossomtail, and looked her in the eye happily.

"So, when are we going to explore the territory?" He asked enthusiastically.

Blossomtail rolled her eyes.

"When I tell you to, mouse-brain. Now, go clean the elder's den. I suppose I'll have to show you how, huh?" Blossomtail growled in reply, her green eyes flashing in annoyance, and then Whitepaw heard her murmur, "I suppose Echostar gave the worst apprentice to _me_. Of course she did."

Whitepaw could barely hear it, but it still shot a claw straight through his heart. But then he straightened his posture and followed his mentor with false enthusiasm. And, naturally, his sister spotted him going the opposite direction of the camp exit, and began to tease him.

"So, stuck in the elder's den, huh?" She sneered, her pale gray face screwed up in false sympathy, "Too bad you have to clean up their mess, meanwhile _I_ get to explore camp!"

Whitepaw glared at her, but soon received scolding from Blossomtail for being slow, and then shook his head and ran to catch up with his new mentor.

* * *

"I, Echostar, leader of LakeClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn.

"Featherpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Echostar meowed, staring at Whitepaw's sister with joy in her clear amber eyes.

"I do." Featherpaw meowed proudly, her posture straightening as she mewed the words.

"Then by the powers of StarClan," Echostar continued, "I give you your warrior name. Featherpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Featherbreeze. StarClan honors your intelligence and skill in battle.

"Whitepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Echostar meowed to Whitepaw.

"I, uh, I do!" Whitepaw replied loudly and awkwardly, his fur then bristling in embarrassment.

Echostar rolled her eyes.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Whitepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Whitefur. StarClan honors your... Uh, your loyalty and... Enthusiasm."

"Featherbreeze! Whitefur!" The Clan chanted.

Although he should be happy, Whitefur felt disappointed. Did everyone really hate him that much? What must he do to prove himself?

* * *

"Whitefur, I knew you were stupid, but how stupid are you?!" Echostar exclaimed, then added with a cold-gazed glare, "You put your Clan in danger by allowing that fox to go straight to camp without telling a single Clanmate. For this deed, you are exiled. You are truly a danger to LakeClan."

Whitefur bristled at his leader's words.

"I knew you hated me!" He hissed, "I knew it since I was a kit! But you don't understand... You'll never understand... You'll regret this! All of you!" Whitefur spat the last few sentences, and then pounced on Echostar, biting her throat before anycat could react.

Many shocked gasps sounded from around the camp as the deputy, Goldenfang, lifted the angry tom off of his leader.

"You traitor!" Featherbreeze hissed, "I always knew this moment would happen! I tried to warn Echostar, but she told me to wait and see! And she was on her last life, too!"

Whitefur stared at her in shock. It was clear that she still blamed him for Dawnsky's death, who was killed by the fox he had no power to stop from entering camp. He only had enough time to stare at his gray tabby sister before Goldenfang threw him out of camp by the scruff.

Right then, he made a silent vow to himself: _I will get revenge on all of you! You will pay!_

* * *

Making sure that the night-guard couldn't see him, Whitefur snuck into the LakeClan camp, his white-and-ginger pelt hidden with mud and his scent replaced with the revolting smell of crow-food. He snuck into the nursery, where his sister slept now, and stole one black-and-ginger tom-kit, killing it quickly and silently.

He then grabbed the dark gray she-cat, killing it with the same quick yet painful death as her brother. He did the same to each of the other kits, and then decided to do the grand finale. Laughing quietly to himself, he ran a claw through Featherbreeze's soft belly fur, making a deep gash to wake her up and receive a loud wail of pain.

"Wh- Whitefur?!" She gasped weakly, and then stared at her kits, all dead and bloody. "No! Briarkit, Mudkit, Stonekit, No!"

"Shh!" Whitefur hissed, "We don't want any of the other warriors to find out about how Whitefur, the mouse-brained and exiled warrior, killing their former deputy and most likely future leader, now, do we?" He asked, his eyes gleaming in hatred.

"No- Ahh!" Featherbreeze whimpered as Whitefur sliced a gash in her throat, finally biting it and tasting the sweet blood of his sister. Each ragged breath she took sent a high whistle in the nursery, the air escaping from her punctured throat.

Whitefur smiled, his yellow-and-black teeth stained red. He then sliced another gash in his sister's stomach, and then fleed from her den to let her die to see two warriors rushing to the nursery. They both growled and leapt at Whitefur, pinning him down. He didn't fight them. Instead, he grinned, breathing foul breath in their faces.

"Go right ahead, kill the dumb, exiled warrior, Whitefur!" He meowed with a bitterly welcoming tone, his eyes rolling around crazily, "I don't mind, I dealt my revenge by killing this clan's best warrior and queen as well as their future warriors. My purpouse in life has been discovered and dealt with, so kill me!"

Both warriors stared at him in shock. The tortoiseshell she-cat narrowed her pale yellow eyes and hissed in his face, "Whitefur, what _happened_ to you? I swear you've gone... Insane!"

"That's exactly what happened, dear Darksky!" Whitefur purred.

The gray tom narrowed his eyes and bit Whitefur's throat until he heard the satisfying _crunch! _that announced death. He stared at the former warrior in shock. All along, his last words to his Clan came true: _You'll regret this!_


	2. NerdClan Challenge 2

**Yet another NerdClan challenge, only this one is quite simple. See if you can guess who it's about, Yay! Or any other NerdClan peepzoz out there... It's not that hard, unfortunately... Anyways... READ!**

**Poetry - NerdClan**

I never wanted it to be this way.

But then he came and led me astray.

All I ever wanted was to be better than my sister.

But then he led me to hate my dear sister.

When she told me to stop going, I was angry as could be.

I didn't wake up 'till it was way too late to flee.

When I confessed to my dear sister that I found out the darkest secrets,

She told me that I had to stay inside this gloomy darkness.

When I came next, I was wary, naturally.

But then they doubted my lies of loyalty.

They made me murder one of their own in deep agony,

All to earn their promises of great victory.

I never wanted to go there every again.

But they still insisted on me going again and again.

At last I hear the reports of when it will all end.

I tell the ones who I doubt are my real friends.

The war comes and I must fulfill my destiny

All because my sister was better than me.


	3. NerdClan Challenge 3

_You Are What You're Named!_

Ivypool slowly padded out of her den, but then tripped over something that sent her sprawling on the dirt ground. Getting up slowly, the silver-and-white she-cat looked behind her to see what had tripped her.

Confused, Ivypool looked down at her paws- she had felt an odd tickling sensation. To her very shock, thin tendrils of ivy were curling wherever she stepped!

Ivypool tried to claw them off, but failed miserably.

Just as she began to think she'd never get them off, her sister stepped out of her den, as well. And to Ivypool's dismay, she had the wings of a dove!

"Dovewing, you've got wings!" she exclaimed, shocked, and then added, "And my paws are sprouting ivy everywhere I go!"

Dovewing rolled her bright green eyes.

"Ivypool, dear sister, haven't you noticed? This has happened since I can remember!" she exclaimed, as though everything was normal

Just then, Berrynose padded gently out of the warrior den, and Ivypool noticed that his nose was a bright red berry!

"Berrynose, you've got a berry on your nose!" Ivypool laughed, getting shocked stares from everyone around her.

Berrynose glared at her with his frosty blue gaze, making her laugh even harder.

"Ivypool, you're acting weird," he growled, "I've always had a berry for a nose." Then he frowned, "Bramblestar always says that's why I'm such a terrible tracker."

Ivypool stuck her tongue out at him, and stiffly tripped over to the fresh-kill pile.

_Great StarClan, I'm starving!_ she thought, licking her lips. She plucked out a nice, soft mouse, but to her dismay, it started yelling at her.

"Stop this instant!" it yelled.

Ivypool dropped it and froze, staring at the mouse that just yelled at her.

"Mousefur... Is that _you_?!" She exclaimed, staring at the mouse.

"Well, you young 'uns may as well be blind!" the mouse spat, "OF COURSE I'm Mousefur! Who'd you expect, Mousewhisker?" she added, chuckling huskily.

"O- of course not, Mousefur!" Ivypool exclaimed, flattening her ears to her head.

Not only was Ivypool's memory of Mousefur as an actual cat, but wasn't she... Dead?

"Well, are you just gonna stand there all day?" Mousefur growled suddenly.

"N- no, Mousefur!" Ivypool stammered, backing away slowly before running away entirely.

She stopped at the medicine cat den and slowly entered.

"Jayfeather!" she called out, "I think I'm having hallucinations. Is there any herb that might help me?"

Suddenly, a bright blue feather flew in her face, yelling on top of its lungs (Does it even have one single lung?), "LEAVE ME ALONE! Oh, wait... Hallucinations? Of what?"

"Well... For one, you're a feather," Ivypool began, but to be interrupted.

"OF COURSE IM A FEATHER WHAT ARE YOU STUPID?!" Jayfeather (?) yelled, smacking her in the face.

Ivypool could only stare. She was so shocked! For one thing, the slap didn't even hurt her, but for the other, what happened to everyone?!

Suddenly, Ivypool felt dizzy... Very dizzy...

Her vision turned blue and then purple and then she swore she saw Firestar burst into a million flames in the corner of her eye. Then she closed her eyes and...

Woke up?

"Dovewing?" Ivypool called out cautiously.

"Yes, Ivypool? I'm trying to sleep here, what d'ya want?" Her sister replied.

Ivypool glancecd at her sister's back, and was releived to see that there were indeed, no wings sprouting from her back. Sighing her releif, Ivypool padded gently out of the den to grab a nice, plump mouse from the fresh-kill pile... But the scent of the tasty morsel was just a little... Off.

Ivypool shrugged it off and began to take a bite when a voice screamed at her.

"WHAT ARE 'YA DOING, YOUNG 'UN?! TRYING TER EAT ME?!"


	4. NerdClan Challenge 4

**I know, I know, **_**Kira y u no challenges?! **_**It's because I'm-**

**Spottedleaf: Lazy? Dumb? Braindead?**

**NONE OF THOSE, especially not lazy, but I'm more on the busy side...**

**Spottedleaf: Yeah, right, whatever!**

**Shut up, Spottedleaf.**

**Spottedleaf: NEVAH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**20 Times Worth Dying - NerdClan Challenge**

Shrieks and battle cries could be heard everywhere. Dead cats, living cats, slowly fading cats were fighting side-by-side, or against each other. Clans were turning against each other, traitors in their ranks. But despite the looks, the Clans were winning.

Spottedleaf was wrestling with a dark tom, before biting his neck and snapping it. The tom slowly died and faded, leaving blood to stain the forest floor.

The dappled she-cat limped towards a bright ginger tom, who was helping a pale ginger she-cat wrestle with a tabby-and-white she-cat.

"Firestar!" Spottedleaf called out, "Keep up the good work!"

The ginger tom, Firestar, looked in her direction and grinned weakly.

"You too, Spottedleaf!"

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Spottedleaf spotted a pale ginger tabby being pinned by a ginger tabby-and-white she-cat, about to...

"No!"

Thrusting out her body, Spottedleaf tackled the dark forest she-cat with such a force, knocking the breath out of her.

"Oh, Spottedleaf," she wheezed, her yellow teeth bared in her face, "Why did you save her?" then she hissed slowly, her foul breath billowing into the air, "Don't you wish to get that spoiled she-cat back for every blessing she stole from you? Everything you could have had?"

Spottedleaf snarled, hissing furiously, "I don't know what you're mumbling about!"

But deep inside, Spottedleaf knew. She pictured her first death, how she was trying to save Frostfur's kits, and how she saved Cinderkit and Brackenkit from being stolen. How she was brutally murdered by Clawface before she could confess her feelings to Firestar and resign post as medicine cat once she had gotten an apprentice. How she could've had kits, a mate, and a life. If she hadn't died so early.

"I promise you I'll get her back for all the blessings she stole from you," Mapleshade hissed, interrupting Spottedleaf from her thoughts, "All the blessings she had that I never got all because of that stupid RiverClan tom!"

_Mouse-brain!_ Spottedleaf scolded herself as Mapleshade flipped over and was now pinning the dark tortoiseshell, _If you weren't thinking so deeply, you would have not been distracted and would have her faded by now!_

The two she-cats tussled for a while, before Spottedleaf finally grabbed Mapleshade's throat and snapped it. The matted she-cat stared at the sleek StarClan cat with shocked green eyes as she dropped to the ground and faded.

Suddenly, Spottedleaf felt awfully light headed and collapsed. _Oh no, _she gasped to herself, _I lost too much blood!_

Firestar ran over to her desperately, escaping the grasp of his mate holding him back.

"Spottedleaf!" he cried, "Don't leave me!"

Coughing up blood, Spottedleaf sighed shakily, "I am sorry, Firestar."

"No!" he yowled angrily, "You _promised _me that you would be there! That you would be waiting for me in StarClan!"

A pang of regret stabbed Spottedleaf's heart. In an icy cold gust of realization, Spottedleaf sighed out the quiet words, "We both know that that would never happen, Firestar. I'm sorry."

"NO!" Firestar screeched, leaping towards Spottedleaf, "YOU AREN'T FADING! IT WILL HAPPEN!"

Suddenly, a dark gray she-cat pinned Firestar down.

"Let her go, Firestar," Yellowfang, Spottedleaf registered slowly, mewed sadly, "It is her destiny. It cannot be avoided."

Sandstorm crouched down beside the fallen she-cat, who was slowly fading.

"I'm so sorry, Spottedleaf," she cried shakily, tears streaming down her face like a river, "I didn't realize all those blessings I had stolen from you." as she continued, Sandstorm became slowly louder as she began to yowl in grief, "Kits. A mate. A life. I'm so SORRY!"

If Spottedleaf could, she would comfort the ginger she-cat, but she couldn't move her tail or body. All she could do was murmur a quiet last sentence...

"I'm so happy you got to have all of that, Sandstorm..."


	5. NerdClan Challenge 5 Part I

**Yayzies! This will be my FINAL CHALLENGE as an APPRENTICE of NERDCLAN! YIPPEEEEEE! 5 challenges, here I come!**

It Was Different Part I - Prologue - NerdClan Challenge

Fireheart stared at her sister.

"Princess... What are you talking about?" he mewed in shock, "Why not let him come to ThunderClan? Any other Clan would let him starve and die!"

Princess shook her head, her bright green eyes brimmed with a few tears.

"Fireheart, if what you say is true, then Tigerclaw will be a danger to my kit," she sighed softly, but then turned her bright gaze to look deep into her brother's, "I don't want him to be hurt. And also, you speak about the warrior code so frequently, and it says clearly not to abandon any kits whatsoever. I know he'll be safe."

Fireheart shook his massive ginger head.

"ShadowClan might not be so willing," he growled darkly, "They've always had dark hearts, according to the elders."

The sleek tabby-and-white she-cat narrowed her eyes.

"Then send him to RiverClan! I'm sure your friend, Silverstream, will be happy to take in my kit!" she snarled.

Then she looked down at her paws, and then at the small white tomkit who was writhing at her paws in the cold.

"Just take him, okay?" she mewed gently, suddenly sounding small, "I want him to be raised as a Clan cat. Just don't let him get hurt. That's all I ask of you, Fireheart."

Fireheart nodded before taking the tomkit by the scruff.

"Goodbye, Fireheart!" Princess called after the bright ginger tom as her slowly trudged through the snow.

"Goodbye, Princess," he called back.

Cursing quietly, Fireheart started to brainstorm how he was going to get this kit to RiverClan. Once he came up with an idea, Fireheart dug a small hole in the ground and put the tiny white kit in it, in hopes that he would stay warm.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Graystripe shifted his paws, looking Fireheart in the eye. Fireheart desperately hoped that this was the right thing for the small white kit. He had to do this, for the sake of his sister.

"I... I'll try. I don't know whether or not RiverClan will be willing to take in a kittypet. No offense," he added, blushing.

"None taken, but really, I need to get this kit to safety. Before he freezes," Firestar growled, adding, "And the Clan must not know about this, okay, Graystripe?"

Graystripe nodded, and then headed to the exit of camp to attempt to find the kit in the place that Fireheart had told him to.

Deep in his heart, Fireheart knew he had done the right thing... Hadn't he?

**Okay, I know this is short, and please don't grade yet, Yay! This is the prologue to a mini challenge story. I'm excited to get out all the other parts, but I have to plan a little first, so... Yayzies! *hands out cookies to everyone***


	6. NerdClan Challenge 5 Part II

It Was Different Part II - NerdClan Challenge

"Cloudkit?" Silverstream called loudly, looking around for her kit.

Cloudkit giggled quietly to himself. He knew that she was just playing along, but he also knew that with a belly as large as hers, there was no way she could squeeze into his little hiding place!

All the elders told Cloudkit that the reason Silverstream still carried kits was because he was born early, and that his father was unknown. But Cloudkit knew that even though he was born early, nothing could stop him from being as strong as possible!

"Aha! There you are," Silverstream mewed at last, looking into the bramble that Cloudkit was hiding in.

"Aw, you found me!" Cloudkit exclaimed, wriggling his way out of the bramble.

Unfortunately, Silverstream found a few thorns that were caught in his fur and made him sit down so that she could groom them out.

Frowning slightly, Cloudkit sat still until his mother was done, and then dashed off to the elder's den, ignoring Silverstream calling his name. He couldn't wait to hear today's exciting stories!

"Graypool! Graypool!" he exclaimed, bouncing on his toes. But looking around, he realized that Graypool was not there today.

"Where's Graypool?" Cloudkit asked another of the elders, Loudbelly.

"She said she was exploring," the elder answered, shaking his head worriedly, "She always was stubborn, but I hope she's doing alright. She is the oldest elder in this Clan, after all!" he added.

"If the stories about Graypool, Willowbreeze, Crookedstar and the dogs are true, then I'm sure she'll be alright!" Cloudkit crowed, perking his ears, "She says that she and her sister were some of the best warriors in the Clan at her time, and that Crookedstar had more fighting moves than a cat could possibly count!"

Loudbelly chuckled.

"Graypool does have some good times from her past, and there's no denying it; She's a very headstrong cat! I just worry about her, because in our old age, you just can't fight as well as we used to." he replied, put then put a paw on Cloudkit's head and gently ruffled his fur.

"What was that for?" Cloudkit pouted, attempting to groom himself again.

"It's for being so chipper when an elder is being so worried!" Loudbelly chuckled in response, earning a giggle from Cloudkit.

"Cloudkit!"

"Ugh," Cloudkit moaned quietly to himself before spinning around to see Silverstream observing the scene in front of her.

"Cloudkit, I know you love to see the elders, but that doesn't mean you can just disappear on me!" she exclaimed, frowning.

"Okay, fine, I won't do it again," Cloudkit grumbled, but he saw Loudbelly wink at him and swelled triumphantly a little, now knowing that the elder was on his side.

"C'mon, Cloudkit, let's go back to the nursery. It's starting to get dark out," Silverstream suggested (though Cloudkit knew that it was a command).

Hesitantly, Cloudkit followed his mother into the nursery, excited to see what the next day holds for him.


	7. RotR 1 Drabble

Pain. Loss. Love.

But I want is her death. Her sorrow. Her pain. Her loss.

Her love.

But her love is somewhere else. The son of the ruthless leader has it.

But now I know a secret.

Something that could ruin her life.

Forever.

StarClan claims to watch over everyone. To care for every cat in the forest. To pray for them.

But they obviously don't do the same to me.

So why should they for her?

They shouldn't. She's betrayed every cat in this forest, the lies just slipping off of her tongue, like second nature.

Not any more.


End file.
